Prisoners of love
by DigiKiuru
Summary: When he saw the tears of the man he hated. Russia/Finland !mentioned rape!


Warnings: yaoi, cursing, angst

Once you've read this, please read at least the author's notes in the end because I've explained the historical stuff there… Somewhat.

And yes, the title was inspired by Utada Hikaru's Prisoner of love.

* * *

Prisoners of love

Tino was furious. Russia had invaded Sweden and separated Finland and Sweden. Also Russia had done some terrible things to both him and Su-san. It was so frustrating to be forced to be with someone like him and at the same time scary. Russia was so much stronger than Finland.

Having lived with the protection of Su-san had made him feel safe and now that security had been taken away from him. Still he would stand proudly next to Russia. He wouldn't show his fear but he **would** show his anger.

"Do you like your new home?" Russia asked. The Finn looked at the older male. He felt his blood boiling when looking at Ivan's smiling form.

"Like hell I would! This place is nothing compared to Su-sans house" the Finn spat his eyes filled with hatred.

"Now now… don't be so defensive. I'm sure that you might want to change your opinion once I'm done with the introduction."

He looked at Ivan who was smiling that sweet smile that was still able to give everyone the chills. Now he really wished he were with Su-san again. Just when he had gotten used to the man's silence, something like this happens.

"I'm going to let you handle your own land's business, meaning you get to keep all the rules that Sweden left behind and also the currency." The Russian explained and started walking down the hallway.

Tino was about to yell at the older man but then he blinked. And again.

"It's too troublesome to have a country that's too big, especially when there are other nations within it. So I'll just let you handle your own business as long as you remember that you're part of Russia now." Ivan continued.

The Finn just stood there awes trucked. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this the same man, who had killed so mercilessly in the battlefield? Because something like this to your enemy's alley was…

He looked at Russia to see if this was some kind of sick joke, but the man was serious.

"So? Will you accept my offer?" The man asked and for once, the smile looked pleasant to Finland.

* * *

What had he done wrong? He had been loyal to Russia ever since he came to his house. He had done exactly as they told him to do and yet, why was he doing this?

All those great freedoms were now being taken away. It didn't matter when he had been with Su-san. He didn't even think he could be on his own back then. But now when he had been with Russia and done things on his own, even the though of having no control over his own actions was suffocating.

Even if he had missed Su-san, he hadn't felt like going back to him. After all, Russia was going to take care of him now and he could still keep the customs that he and Su-san had shared. Or so he thought.

Tino felt like crying. He had no idea what to do now. He couldn't go against Russia alone and he couldn't ask Su-san's help. He had to stand on his own but how he didn't know.

"What's wrong little one?" Russia asked ever still smiling. The Finn had never seen him without a smile on his face.

"Aren't you happy? You'll be one with me now. It wasn't fun when I left you all alone, right. Now you won't have to be alone anymore." Ivan's hand was caressing the other's face.

"I…I don't want to become one with you." Finland sobbed. He could feel the older man's anger building. Still he didn't feel like obeying his commands.

"So that's how it is. You still want to go back to _him_" Tino looked up at the other's face. It had darkened dangerously and the smile was fading away.

"What is it that _he_has and I lack? What's so great about _him_?" Tino was getting seriously scared of the other man, his voice dripping with hatred and anger.

"I gave you so much more than he did, yet if given the choice you'd go straight back to _him_." Ivan grabbed Finland's shoulders making the smaller one wince in pain.

"Even when I was being nice to you… when I gave you more than you could even dream of… you'd still rather be with _him._" He pushed the scared Finn onto the floor. Tino tried to struggle against the man's iron grip but Ivan's hold held.

"Why? Why do you love him more?" Tino froze when he felt something wet hit his face. He looked up to Russia whose eyes had started to water with tears.

At that time, Tino felt sadness towards the Russian. He wanted to wipe out the tears and hug him but also he feared what would happen after that. Still he felt like he should do something so he gathered his courage and asked:

"Why are you crying?" He looked straight at the man who had in turn frozen. Then, when the man seemed to snap out of his daze, he kissed Tino.

It was nothing like a first kiss should be… or what a kiss between lovers either. It was forceful and rough. An act out of desperation would be more fitting. Then Ivan's hands started to roam around Tino's body. Tino had no idea what he should do. He didn't want to do this but he was afraid the other would hurt him if he rejected him. He seemed so heartbroken just now and that was what held him back the most. Then when Ivan's hand came down to his pants, Tino pushed him off.

"I… I'm sorry… but I can't…" He felt horrible and wasn't even sure why. He tried to get up but Ivan pushed him back down. He tried to fight against the bigger man but his hands were forced above his head.

"N-no wait!" he cried but Ivan wasn't listening. Instead, he started to ravish Tino's mouth and pull his clothes off. Any struggle was in vain. Nothing seemed to faze the man on top of him. As things got more intense, Ivan's actions were all the more rougher and Tino could feel the demand in it, yet he couldn't do a thing.

* * *

It had been years since Finland declared it's independents. He had though that it would have been harder to gain, especially when he had to get Russia's permission. He had felt scared and vulnerable thinking that what happened once could happen twice. But, Ivan had agreed. Tino thought that he had seemed a pit sad. It could also be his imagination playing tricks again.

Tino hadn't gone back to Su-san. He had made his own country. Still he kept in touch with Su-san. They stayed close even if they didn't share a home. Tino tried to keep his relationship with Ivan at least manageable but couldn't quite forgive him for what he had done. And at the same time he wished that he hadn't seen the tears. Because of them, he couldn't hate the man who had done those terrible things.

Maybe someday he could forgive Ivan and more importantly himself, but for now, he would stay here.

* * *

AN// So this story considers the time when Finland was given to Russia, the time when Russia started to restrict the freedoms it gave to the Finns (don't know what they call it in English) and the time when Finland became independent.

Russia gave Finland autonomic position so that if there were a war the Finns wouldn't go to the enemies side. But for some reason they didn't still trust the people so they made restrictions in those freedoms. This lead to the Finns displeasure and in the end they decided to become independent. Other countries refused to recognise Finland as a country if it didn't have Russia's approval. For everyone's surprise, they got approval and thus Finland was independent.


End file.
